Ice One Arc
Once the problem on Asa was dealt with, the people returned to find that a new threat had emerged on Earth. From the distant planet of Frogon, President Alsius, the head of the Ice One Government, had set his eyes on expanding his government to Earth as well, along with Raxei, who was in search of Scarlet Xover. While on Asa, Alsius and Raxei had already begun preparations by taking over the councils of the European Union, the United Nations and the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation (now known as Vanguard). Their centre of operations began in the Climate Change Headquarters situated in the North Pole, of which scientists who did not cooperate were immediately executed by Raxei by order of Alsius. To show he was serious, President Alsius broadcasted an announcement to every digital device on Earth in which his demands were set, and as a warning of resistance, demonstrated the power of his Sub Zero Cannon that froze the entire country of Saudi Arabia. His demands of cooperation summarised effectively gave Alsius total unchallengeable power as a dictator of Earth. This scheme had worked, and several world leaders and governments had submitted to Alsius' system in fear of being frozen to death. Reditus, however, proved resilient under the watch of Spera Testamentum, along with the help of government agents such as Arazel Amato, and their resistance grew irritating to Alsius. As a response to an uprising against Alsius in the centre of Peru, the country was entirely frozen and Alsius' first sign of a trigger-happy coward was shown to the world in broadcast. Spera took hold of this idea and began to exploit Alsius' easily tempered nature. This led Alsius to stage a frontal assault on Reditus, of which failed due to Spera's technology that Alsius did not anticipate. This failure led to Raxei's departure from the Ice One Government, going solo to find Scarlet. Enraged by Raxei's departure and the first failure, Alsius ordered the Sub Zero Cannon to be fired on England, which was protected by Spera's barrier over most of the country. Knowing that he could not freeze England, he commanded the rest of the world unite armies to attack England once and for all, and destroy the heart of the rebellion in Reditus. However, last minute, Alsius decided that the world was not as wonderful and cooperative as he hoped, and decided to freeze the entire planet. Sending armies to attack England, with the countries all vulnerable, he ordered his general Aloysius to fire a beam from the Sub Zero Cannon to Earth. As a result, India, Mongolia and half of China were frozen before Arazel destroyed the cannon and the rest of the crew, including Aloysius, in his Reaper form. The ship was sent plummeting to Earth with Arazel on board. Alsius, realising he had failed and his army rapidly falling, took shelter in the airport headquarters to awake backup, before being assassinated and shot dead instantly by a Steel Sensus hitman only called Sniper. Hearing of Alsius' death, the soldiers of Frogon celebrated, apologised to the people and immediately left, knowing the reign of tyranny under the Ice One Government was over. Following Alsius' death, Raxei returned and froze everyone who harboured Evil energy in Reditus, except for Scarlet. The two fought in Reditus, and Raxei at first stood at an advantage. To get stronger, Scarlet decided to absorb the God of Evil Chaorus into her soul. Raxei did the same with the God of Good Godus. This rise in power created a stalemate, resulting in the departure of Raxei from the fight. Raxei became the new God of Good, and Scarlet the new Goddess of Evil. Whatever remained of the Ice One Government had already departed, and the hunt for the sunken ship began to find Arazel. He had been underwater for a few days but survived due to his Reaper form. Category:Story Arcs